Level 19 paladin twink guide
This is a helpful article to anyone interested in making a level 19 Paladin twink. Talent Points *Protection Spec - 5 Points in Divinity, 2 Points in Guardian's Favor, and 3 points in Stoicism. *Holy Spec - 5 Points in Divine Intellect and 5 points in Spiritual Focus, There really is no alternative, these are the only talents available at 19 that directly effect your effectiveness as a healer. *Ret Spec - 5 Points in Benediction, 2 points in Improved Judgements and 3 points in Heart of the Crusader. Gear Since level 19 is the most popular twinking level, here is a list of gear preferable to twinks of that level. With any twink, its best to start gearing as soon as possible to ensure that you have all you need prior to reaching 19. Armor ---- Protadin Set This set is built primarily for Stamina and secondly for Intellect. It is designed to make the most of the attributes that help you escape the enemy team. Some people may think "Why use Leather or Cloth?", but these items give you the greatest stat boost and the damage mitigation you lose is minimal compared to what you gain. *Head ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE). *Shoulders ** (BtA). ** (BtA). ** (BoP). *Cloak ** (BoP) / (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Chest ** (BoP); with . *Wrists ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Hands ** of the Eagle (BoE); with . *Belt ** (BoP). *Legs ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with .. *Boots ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Rings **In Ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE); if you want to squeeze out a little extra HP. *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). ** (BtA) / (BtA); using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Healadin Set Based on personal preference or skill, there's a lot of room for variation in a healing set. *Head ** (BoP); with or . ** (BoE); with or . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE). ** (BoE). *Shoulders ** (BoP). *Cloak ** (BoP); with / (BoP); with . *Chest ** of the Eagle/Healing (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Wrists ** of the Eagle (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Hands ** of the Eagle/Healing (BoE); with . ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Belt ** (BoP). *Legs ** of Healing (+18 variant) (BoE). ** (BoE). *Boots ** (BoP) with . ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Rings **In ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). ** (BtA) / (BtA); using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Shockadin Set A shockadin is the right specc for you if you would like to heal well and still do significant damage in WSG. Use these armor/weapon recommendations to help you build your Shockadin twink. *Head ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE);. ** (BoE);. *Shoulders ** (BoP). *Cloak ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP) with . ** (BoP); with . *Chest ** (BoP) with . *Wrists ** (BoP); with or . *Hands ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Belt ** (BoP). *Legs ** of Healing (+18 variant) (BoE). ** (BoE). *Boots ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Rings **In Ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). ** (BtA) / (BtA); using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Retadin Set *Head ** (BoP) ** (BoE) *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP) *Shoulders ** (BtA) ** (BtA) ** (BoP) *Cloak - enchant with ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Chest - enchant with or ** (BtA) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Wrists - enchant with or ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** ** of the Bear 3/3 (BoE) ** of the Monkey 3/3 (BoE) *Hands - enchant with ** (BoE) *Belt ** (BoE) *Legs ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Boots - enchant with ** (BoE) ** (BoP) *Rings ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoP) / (BoP) ** (BoE); if you want to squeeze out a little extra HP *Trinkets ** (BoP). ** (BoP) / (BoP) ** (BtA) / (BtA) ** (BtA); **Mod Itemrack can be used to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Weapons and Shields *Main Hand - enchant with or or or or or or or ** (BoE). ** (BoE); with or or . ** (BoE); with or . ** (BoE). *Shield - enchant with or . ** (BoE). ** (BoP). ** (BoE). ** (BoP). ** (BoP). *Two-Hand Weapon - enchant with or or or or or or or ** (BoP). This Alliance only weapon is arguable the best 2-hander given its large dps, it is part of a long quest chain and can be difficult to acquire. Contrary to popular belief, the chance on hit does NOT freeze or slow the enemy; it simply does damage. ** (BoP). This Horde only weapon is again part of a lengthy quest chain and can be difficult to acquire, some argue that its higher dps makes it better than the Glacial Stone. ** (BoE). This is probably the next best substitute for either of the 2 above weapons. ** (BoP). Professions *Engineering - allows the use of . *Mining - Toughness (mining). *Herbalism - Lifeblood. *Jewelcrafting - Allows the use of . Though it doesn't heal for a lot, it is an advantage over items made from other professions which can be freely traded and therefore can be made on alts. The statue, however, is Bind on Pickup. Consumables *Potions ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . *Engineering ** - Very handy item, does not require engineering to use. ** - Nullifies fire damage for a short time. ** . ** . ** . ** - Can be used to pull hunter pets off you. *Jewelcrafting ** . *Enchanting ** . *Blacksmithing ** . ** . *First Aid ** . *World Drop Items ** . ** . ** . ** - Blood Elves Only. ** - From a low level quest in the Ghostlands. External links Category:Paladins Paladin